


Taking notes

by OrchidPeach560 (Miss_Webb)



Series: Tattoo's and Soulmates [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/OrchidPeach560
Summary: I wish this was longer, considering how long it's been since i posted,  but i've been going through writers block, and then the holidays started coming up and things just got crazy from there.





	Taking notes

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this was longer, considering how long it's been since i posted, but i've been going through writers block, and then the holidays started coming up and things just got crazy from there.

“So it doesn’t hurt at all for you to make them come out?”

“No.” Derek mumbled around Stiles’ finger amused. He was carefully poking the tip of one of Derek’s fangs. After the very hot make out session yesterday, Stiles had to go home, but he came back right after school with a journal to take notes in as he questioned Derek about all things werewolf. Derek thought it was cute.

“Do you turn into like, a man-wolf-hybrid, or like an actual wolf?”

“That’s a complicated one. There’s something of a half shift. Where I grow claws, fangs, my eyes glow… and oddly sideburns. Then there’s a full shift, where I turn into an actual wolf. There is a third kind of shift, it's where you are a mix of both, only alphas can do it, and even then it takes a… sort of loss of humanity to get to that point.”

Stiles nods slowly and makes a note in his journal, when Derek tries to take a peek Stiles presses the page against his chest.

“Now when you say alphas it’s like actual wolf terms, like the head or the boss?”

“Yeah.” Derek nods.

“and you are?”

“A beta.”

“Cool, so besides the… shift? What’s different about alphas?”

“Well, eye color, strength, and connection to the pack. They can literally feel it, and they grow stronger and saner off of it.” Stiles is about to write it down but stops short with a question.

“Sane? Why does pack mean sanity?”

“Well just like anyone, being alone for too long can have negative effects on a person. Now, add strength, and an animal side fighting for control and you have a cocktail for something very bad.”

“So you can lose control?”

“Anyone can lose control of anything, but it is more dangerous for a werewolf to lose control because of what they can do.” Derek was really trying to explain this without making werewolves sound very dangerous, or that much different than humans. Where there were obvious differences, the same basic rules apply, at least socially.

“Have you ever lost control?”

“Of what?”

“Well, I don’t know? Your other half?” Stiles makes the best growly face he can muster, and Derek is very unimpressed with it, so he ignores it and answers the question.

“A bunch of times when I was younger I guess. I was born a wolf, so from a young age I could shift, and I would have a hard time controlling it. There were a bunch of times I dented my locker, or punched my wall. I’ve torn though more clothes than you’d believe.”

“And your claws don’t hurt when they come out?” Stiles asked, taking Derek’s hand in his own. He pressed down lightly, and Derek allowed the claw to ease out.

“No.” He smiled, it was so interesting to watch Stiles’ fascination. His eagerness to learn and it’s nice, to show him, and for him not to be afraid.

“What about when they go back in?”

“Nope.”

“How does it work?”

“If you are looking for a scientific answer, I can’t give it. It just happens, I don’t question it.”

“What about your eyes.” This time Stiles’ hands cup the side of Derek’s face, as if there’s a button to press there to turn them on and off. Anyone else poking and prodding Derek like this would lose a hand. But he welcomes the touch from Stiles.

“They don’t hurt either.” He says, letting the blue fade in.

“How do you control it? How do you know when they change colors? Can you feel the difference?”

“It’s like everything else. Imagine wiggling your toes, it’s that easy to let my claws out. Imagine moving your jaw, how simple it is, that’s like letting my fangs drop. Imagine crossing your eyes, it’s like letting them glow. Now take all of those things. Like when you wake up in the morning and your body needs to stretch, or when you yawn and you can’t stop it. Imagine the constant need to blink. It’s as simple as that. Sometimes you control it, sometimes it controls you.”

They are standing really close now. Not that they weren’t standing close before. But at some point Derek’s arms snaked their way around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in closer. Derek slowly leans in for a kiss, and soon they get lost in it. Stiles ends up pressed against the counter and Derek.

Talk about a rock and a hard place.

Stiles can feel himself warming up from his head to his toes, he can feel himself getting hard, and that’s when he decides to stop, pushing Derek away lightly. Stiles’ brain is constantly fueling him questions, all of which he wants answers too. They need to get back on track, kissing and other things can come later.

“Okay, so how’d you know we’re soulmates?”

Derek opens his mouth and closes it again. Needing to bring himself back to a state of mind capable of speaking and not working its way down Stiles’ neck and chest and… he’s getting off track. Think!

“Okay um… remember that first time you came in here? Charged up about a dream of this tattoo that you couldn’t get out of your head.”

“Yeah, it’s the one you have on your arm.”

“Exactly, and the next day you wanted to see a tattoo with a blue eyed wolf.”

“Yeah- oh my- You have neon blue eyes when you do your thing!”

“Yes, I do. Stiles that dream you had when you were running, it wasn’t a dream, I think it was a memory. Sometimes when soulmates meet for the first time there’s no real connection, or it doesn’t last. When they separate for long periods of time, if they come into contact again, your mind and body will try to pull the two together. By reminding them of their past together, and causing them to crave things the other likes. For instance, you suddenly had an insatiable need to get a tattoo. You were obsessing over a wolf with blue eyes.”

“So I really was in the woods when I was younger, and you saved me.”

“Yeah.”

Stiles can’t believe he ever forgot something like that. Even without knowing the wolf was also a person, he befriended a freaking wolf in the woods, Derek saved his life! Talk about badass. It also speaks to character, Derek saved Stiles as a kid. They were both younger, and Derek helped him. That just… it’s a nice thing to think about.

“Wow. Wait-if I wanted a tattoo, what did you want?” Stiles’ asked realizing there must have been something drawing Derek in as well.

“I kept finding myself buying curly fries.” Which Derek is happy was his craving. At least he didn't have the sudden urge to go to the high school and look like a drug dealer or pedophile. Stiles thought back to that moment Derek just handing him all those bags, it was hilarious.

“Oh man, I thought you were trying to drug me!” He laughs haughtily.

“What? I was not.” Derek looks a shade offended, but it’s mostly defensiveness.

“I mean; I know that now. But you legit kissed me right after I scarfed down a whole bag or two.”

“I- that- I was trying to see if you were my soulmate or not.” Derek insisted.

“With the fries or the kiss.”

“The kiss.” Derek ran a hand through his hair trying to get passed this whole awkward stage. “When soulmates kiss, there’s this… feeling. I had it when we kissed. I’m not sure if you did though.”

“I- I did. I was just really freaked out and confused. You know, teenage hormones are all over the place. My body was happy to be getting any kind of contact from something other than my right hand. But I also knew that if a strange adult tries kissing or touching you then running is the best option.”

“Well, I’m glad you came back.” Derek doesn’t deny the strange part, because he knows full well, everything about it was strange behavior.

“So am I.” Stiles smiled, leaning up for another quick kiss, then he walks around. He flicks the keychains and smiles. “Doesn’t it bother you that someone could walk out of here with that triskelion? Doesn’t it belong to your pack or something?”

“No, remember I said, it means a lot to a lot of people. I like spreading it out, it may one day remind someone who needs it of something important.”

“Remind other wolves?”

“Yeah. It helped me gain control when i was younger. My uncle Peter got me a wooden one, and I’d hold it every time I thought I was going to lose control.”

Stiles hums as he fingers one of them, running his finger down a spiral. It’s all pretty crazy, having a soulmate, Werewolves being real. He can’t wait to tell Scott.

 “So what's so special about having a soulmate?”

“You mean besides being perfect and practically destined for each other? So much so our souls call to out to each other?”

“Yeah, like is there anything cool we can do?”

“Do? Not really no. But there is a bond forming between us.” That’s not exactly true. Derek will be able to sense Stiles from long distances, and their scents will merge. Gaining a familiarity with the pack. Also sometimes there’s an emotional connection, where they can sense extreme changes in mood and physical states. But that’s only ever been done in a relationship where both of them were werewolves.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh think of it like a string, the more we are together it slowly ties itself into a knot. That knot represents our connection, and it can't be no broken once it's tied.”

“It sounds so boring.”

“Boring?”

“I mean come on. You led with Werewolves being real, splitting my world open, and then you say we are soulmates. Like I really enjoy not having to suffer the single life anymore, and that basically the world says we’d be good together. But all I can think about is, fangs, and super hearing. Do I get to become a werewolf?”

Derek gets the question, and how it may be appealing from the outside. He even knows his mom would prefer it, and so would the rest of the pack. The only human in the pack right now is Deaton, and he can do magic to protect himself. Stiles being human makes him weaker. It would make sense to turn him, but all Derek can think about is Paige, and the very reason his eyes are blue and not gold. He couldn’t do that to Stiles.

“No, um, you can’t.”

Stiles pouts for a moment, but Derek can see he’s not too disappointed. It’s not even changed his scent.  “I guess I could settle for just being with you.” There’s a hint of a smile on Stiles’ face that he’s trying to hide.

“Oh I’m a settlement am I?” Derek smiles, walking over quickly before Stiles can turn and he’s got his arms on his waste before he knows it. Stiles cackles as he’s hoisted into Derek arms and up against the wall. He runs his hands through Derek’s hair, as he kisses him roughly.

“Still feel like you’re settling?”

“Ask me after another kiss.” Stiles smiles down, then they are kissing again.


End file.
